ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Geed EVO
Ultraman Geed evo is a version of Ultraman Geed originating from Tsupro's greed. History Real Life One day the people working for Tsupro tried of thinking of new ways to make money, they tried to think of a new gimmich but they just couldn't think of any. Time passed and it was time to create a new Ultra. Eventually, one genius came up with the brilliant idea of giving Geed "new" forms that are literally past fusion Ultras with his timer and eyes. That person got a promotion and Ultraman Geed EVO became a thing. In Canon So like....an alien or something stole all of Geed's capsules, but he like, he got new ones and now fights monsters with these new ones and he tries to get the old ones back, even though the new ones are like, 10 times better. But...but the old ones have sentimental value or something, idk. Ultra Fight Geed EVO He got a mini-series and stuff. Parody Hero Taisen Spin-Off TBA Forms - Infinity= Infinity A form using the assets of Ultraman Mebium and the Ultra Brothers' Capsule. *'Height': 51m *'Weight': 36,000 tons :;Powers Special *'Cosmo Miracle Shoot' : An extremely powerful orange beam of energy fired from his arms in an "L" position. *'Cosmo Miracle Attack' : Geed covers himself in a prismatic aura. Geed can fly straight into an enemy and rupture it from the inside out. *'Infinite Edge' : An energy blast attack fired from the hands. It is just a standard Mebium Slash, but empowered by Mebius' new strength. *'Saving Circle' : A small blue sphere used to trap objects inside. - Zero Darkness= Zero Darkness A form using the assets of Ultraman Zero and Belial. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 35,000 tons :;Powers Special *'Deathcium Shot' : Zero Darkness, with a flick of his hand, created a crescent shaped burst of energy. *'Dark Zero Flash' : A light bullet attack. Physical *'Dark High Spin' : Geed can spin his body at high speeds, surrounding it with a purple aura. Weapons *'Dark Zero Sluggers' : Black Sluggers used in physical combat. **'Dark Zero Twin Shoot' : A purple version of Zero Twin Shoot. **'Dark X Cutter' : Geed can slash his opponent with a blink of an eye with the sluggers, creating an "X" in their body. - Ginga Victory= Ginga Victory A form using the assets of Ultraman Ginga and Victory. *'Height': 56 m *'Weight': 45,000 t :;Powers Special *'Past Heisei Ultras' Techniques' **'Ultra Fusion Shoot' : An extremely powerful beam fired from his hands in an "+" position. **'Zepellion Ray' : He can do this. **'Solgent Ray' : And this. **'Photon Edge' : And this too. **'Full Moon Rect' : And also this. **'Cosmium Ray' : And this as well. **'Cross-Ray Schtrom' : And finally this. **'Over-Ray Schtrom' : Wait, he can do this too? **'Maxium Cannon' : Man, this guy has a lot of attacks. **'Galaxy Cannon' : So uhh... How many more abilities does this guy have exactly? **'Mebium Shoot' : I'm beginning to lose my patience. **'Mebium Burst' : When is this going to end? **'Wide Zero Shot' : Uhhhhhhhhhhhh **'Emerium Slash' : Is it finally over??? Physical *'Ginga Victory Hyper Punch' : A punch attack. *'Ginga Victory Hyper Kick' : A kick attack. *'Ginga Victory Breaker' : Geed charges at high speeds at his foe while engulfing his body in orange energy. - Saga= Saga A form using the assets of Ultraman Cosmos, Dyna and Zero. *'Height': 58 m *'Weight': 48,000 t :;Powers Special *'Saga Plasma' : A blast of energy fired using his two hands. *'Drill Saga' : A powerful hitting technique, charged by energy directly from Geed's energy core. *'Saga Slasher' : A ring of light that cuts through enemies, it is similar to Ultraman's Ultra Slash. **'Saga Triple Slasher' : The Saga Slasher can be separated into three discs at will. *'Saga Shooter' : Shots of light fired from his hand. *'Saga Protection' : Geed crosses his arms and erects an unseen energy wave of the Saga Effect that acts as a force field around his entire body. Physical *'Saga Maximum' : Geed Saga's strongest attack, it's an ultimately powerful punch made of energy. *'Saga Attacker' : Geed flies towards his opponent at high speeds and attacks his opponent. *'Saga Puncher' : A high speed, powerful punching technique. *'Saga Spinner' : A technique where Geed uses his feet to hit his opponent consecutive times. Weapons *'Saga Cutter' : A powerful blade made from the Saga Brace. Miscellaneous *'Saga Acceleration' : Geed uses this technique to teleport. }} Trivia * Images by Cdr. Category:Furnozilla Category:OrbGeeds Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness